warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beheaded
3 Blurb: Reedkit, Stormkit and Vixenkit are three siblings born into Riverclan. But when the leader, Hickorystar dies, his bloodthirsty deputy Mudthorn takes over. Mudstar establishes a new rule: All weak, useless and traitorous cats will be beheaded. And they're kin will be beheaded aswell. When the three kit's father betrays Mudstar, the kit's mother tells them to run and tell her sister in Shadowclan. The kits obey, but lost and confused as they don't even know they're own territory. Will they even survive? Allegiances Riverclan: Leader: Mudstar - Dark brown tom with jet black feet and amber eyes Deputy: Junglefeather - Black tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Petalsong - Small, fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw Warriors: Yellowflame - Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Crowgaze - Dark gray tom with a thin, sleek tail and blue eyes Cinderfoot - Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes Waterclaw - Blue-gray she-cat with apple green eyes Quailtail - Brown tabby tom with a stub tail and yellow eyes Ashpelt - Speckled ginger tom with green eyes Heatherblaze - Cream she-cat with darker dapples and amber eyes Skyfur - Light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Mothtalon - Golden tom with green eyes Apprentice: Splashpaw Echostream - Pale gray tom with amber eyes Sapphireshine - Ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Dusknight - Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Saberpaw Frogpounce - Tortoiseshell tom with ginger paws and green eyes Apprentice: Volepaw Bluewhisker - Silver and white she-cat with clear, pale blue eyes Apprentices: Shadepaw - Dark gray and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes Splashpaw - Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Saberpaw - Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes Volepaw - Cream and dark brown tom with pale green eyes Queens: Amberflight - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Quailtail's kits, Reedkit - Dark brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes, Stormkit - Speckled silver she-cat with amber eyes and Vixenkit - Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes) Goldenpelt - Long-haired golden she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Echostream's kits, Dawnkit - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes and Birchkit - White tom with black stripes and amber eyes) Elders: Poppyclaw - Dark orange and brown she-cat with amber eyes Paintmoon - Calico she-cat with green eyes Larkeye - Black she-cat with one amber eye Shadowclan: Leader: Flowerstar - Light gray she-cat with darker gray spots and blue eyes Deputy: Wolfheart - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Spiderfur - Ginger tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Smallcry - Tabby tom with green eyes Thunderclan: Leader: Puddlestar - Long-haired gray tom with amber eyes Deputy: Lakeflame - Silver and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes Medicine Cat: Whisperflight - Soft-furred, lithe tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Birdpaw - Calico she-cat with yellow eyes Windclan: Leader: Eclipsestar - Tall white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Hareshadow - Skinny light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Blackleap - Elderly dark gray tom with dull amber eyes Apprentice: Hawkflower - Pretty young brown she-cat with green eyes Prologue A late, pretty full moon shined on traveling cats. The cats slunk into the moonlit water, then swam to the other side. A small, frail and old tabby tom shook the droplets out of his ragged pelt. "Mudthorn?" He croaked. "Are you there?" A dark brown tom with black paws appeared by his side. "Yessir?" Asked Mudthorn with his heavy accent the she-cats adored. Mudthorn's claws flexed as he looked at the weak and useless leader. This could be my chance! He thought, smiles inside his amber eyes. I could finally rid this old fool. The old tom acknowledged his deputy with a nod. "Listen here," He muttered, lowering his green gaze. "when we attack those selfish moor prey-stealers, I know- just know, I'm going to die." He stared Mudthorn down. "Promise me you'll lead Riverclan well? As noble and worthy as it was when I was leader?" In your dreams old cat. When you led Riverclan, it was as weak as a dormouse. But Mudthorn put on a forced smile and nodded. "I promise you, Hickorystar, Riverclan will be noble and worthy." He vowed. "And we shall remember you for your intelligence and nobility, we mourn you, Hickorystar." Hickorystar looked contented and padded to Windclan hunting grounds. Mudthorn smirked. He has no clue I bargained with Hareshadow and Eclipsestar. Foolish old cat. He thought. But it was true, Eclipsestar and Hareshadow agreed with him when he told them that Riverclan was weak with Hickorystar as leader; so Windclan knew that Riverclan was attacking. Mudthorn rushed on ahead to find Hareshadow, who he'd promised to meet when Riverclan attacked. "Eclipsestar will finish that son of squirrel." He muttered, flicking his tail as he sat down. "What was that?" Said a nasty and cold, yet high-pitched voice tuned in. Mudthorn twirled around, seeing a skinny light brown she-cat with amber eyes pad towards him. He raised a brow, looking at his sister coolly. "Hareshadow, you didn't say you were here." He said, even though they share hunger for Hickorystar's death, the two had a coiling hatred for eachother and only met on certain nights; importent nights. Hareshadow snarled and bristled. "Don't sass me, you mouse-brain!" She spat, curling her lip. Mudthorn sighed and shook his head, sitting down again. "You've never learned, little sister, keep your impatience up and you'll be dead before Sunhigh." He said, staring at her coldly. "Blood doesn't matter, Hareshadow, it never did." Hareshadow sat down, lips still curled. "Eclipsestar will finish that son of a squirrel." He repeated, answering Hareshadow's earlier question. "My mate is an wonderful being, beautiful and vicious. Unlike you, my fellow littermate, you were weak and cowardly enough to kill our weaker brother, Cottenpaw? Isn't that right, Hareshadow?" He taunted, eagerly seeking rage from his sister. "Neither are you beautiful. With that ugly pale brown fur of yours you look like a hare!" Hareshadow snarled and lunged at her brother, which Mudthorn easily dodged. He rammed into his siter's small shoulder blade and knocked her down, putting a sharp, jagged claw on her throat. "You wouldn't." She whispered, glaring at him. "Your my brother." "Oh, I would, dear Hareshadow." Mudthorn let go of her and let her sit down infront of him again, in which he followed suit. "So, what are we going to do when-" Hickorystar, bleeding from a huge slice on his leg, burst through the bushes. "Starclan, I was right! There are-" His green eyes widened with shock. "Mudthorn! Y-You plotted with them! You wanted me to die?" No, I love you dearly, your beauty is so much more majestic then Eclipsestars! In your dreams, fool! Mudthorn thought, snorting and twitching his whiskers. He got up. "Yes." He said, totally docile. "You are weak and old, you need to go to Starclan, old fool. We are a worthless pack of rogues because of you, Hickorystar, and this is your time." Mudthorn snapped lunging at his former leader with a stick in his jaw; given to him by Hareshadow. Hickorystar, frozen with shock, stood rigid as Mudthorn lunged at him, knocking his head on a rock and pinning him. Rain started to splatter, washing away the blood. He smirked at his half-dead leader. "Star-Starclan.... Starclan will never let you get away with this.." Croaked the old Riverclan leader in a hoarse whisper, eyes bloodshot, crusted and half closed. "T-They'll put.. Put their wrath on you, M-Mudthorn....." "In your dreams." Mudthorn mewed, but a pang in his stomach somewhat made him resist stabbing Hickorystar with his stick. "Goodbye, uncle..." He whispered in the tabby's ear, then sunk his stick into his chest, not a gruesome but unworthy death. Mudthorn watched as Hickorystar's eyes slowly dimmed and heartbeat stopped. "Haha!" Hareshadow laughed, cackling with Mudthorn as if they were kits spying on a warrior in the dirtplace. All of a sudden, Mudthorn abruptly stopped laughing and stabbed his sister's chest, causing her to stand rigid with shock. Hareshadow looked down, blood dripping from her jaw, then collapsed, panting. "Wha?" She managed to snarl, writhing in the dirt. "Sorry, lil sis. But only me and my wonderful white queen can rule. You know to much." Then he left his sister to die. - "Retreat, Riverclan!" Mudthorn yowled. "Hickorystar has died!" As his warriors flooded out of the Windclan camp, he padded to Eclipsestar's den, purring and smiling. "Our plan worked." Eclipsestar purred, licking Mudthorn's cheek. "Our clans can join together and rule, my love. Now its only us, your Mud''star now!" Mudthorn settled beside her, grinning at the tall white she-cat. "Ah, my wonderful ice queen, your so beautiful and cruel, I look foward to leading with you. But, I make one new rule, any cats that betray us shall be beheaded. Traitors, are horrible." He licked Eclipsestar's ear. "I just hope the other clan's don't find out." She whispered, watching as Mudthorn got up to leave. Mudthorn glanced behind his shoulder blade. "Oh, don't worry, Eclipsestar, they won't find out.. Not at all.." And with that, he padded the trail of darkness that led to Riverclan camp. Chapter One - Rebellious Daddy "Riverclan, attack!" Stormkit slammed into Reedkit, tackling her brother and pinning him. "Los-" She was cut off as Reedkit pushed her off and sent her flying to the fresh-kill pile. "Never hesitate!" Reedkit squeaked and scampered to join his sister. Stormkit wailed in inpatience. "Your not supposed to unsheath your claws, dumbo!" She complained and got up, brushing the dust off her soft speckled silver fur. "Plus, you hurt me!" She added, wrinkling her nose. "Did not!" Reedkit insisted. "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Enough!" Vixenkit cried, scampering down from the sandy ledge where she was watching her littermates playfight quietly. She shot her blue gaze towards them in an icy glare. "Your so immature! Stormkit, quit complaing and Reedkit, only unsheath your claws in battle!" Being the oberservant she-kit she was, Vixenkit got every little detail right. Reedkit and Stormkit shuffled their paws awkwardly. "Sorry." They mumbled in unsion. Vixenkit nodded, satisfied, and vanished into the medicine cat den. "How is she supposed to be a medicine cat if she didn't even check us for wounds?" Reedkit snorted. Stormkit nodded in agreement. They're father, Quailtail, padded towards them. "Quit teasing your sister just because she wants to be a medicine cat!" He hissed, leaning his face close to the kit's. "Your sounding like Mudstar!" Quailtail shot a quick glare at the Riverclan leader when his gaze raked away from the three. "Quailtail!" Junglefeather shouted, his sleek black fur appearing behind the kit's father. "Quit fussing over your kits and join Cinderfoot's patrol!" "He used to be my friend..." Quailtail muttered, lashing his tail and stalked over to the silver she-cat, Cinderfur. Stormkit watched her Daddy go. "Daddy is always busy, he never has anytime to play with us." She mumbled, Reedkit nodded. "And Amberflight never plays with us."The small tom kit added, his gleaming blue eyes wide with annoyance. "And-" Vixenkit came scampering down from the nursery. "Guys!" She mewled, panting as she caught up. "Mama wants us all in the nursery.." ''But she never calls us in. Reedkit thought, pricking his ears in suprise. Stormkit looked at Reedkit and shrugged, then followed Vixenkit to the nursery. Amberflight was there, her expression excited and as beautiful as ever. "Vixey, Reedin and my little Stormy!" She cried and rushed towards them, then gripped Stormkit's cheeks. "Don't call me that!" Stormkit protested, pushing her mother away. "Goldenpelt never calls her kits that!" Amberflight nodded slowly with a frown on her face, as if trying to understand what her daughter was saying. "No, no." She said after a few moments, giving each of her kits a quick lick on their foreheads. "Thats going to be your rogue names, sweeties. If we all survive the escape." Then the ginger she-cat started to laugh hysterically. The three kits exchanged worried looks. Amberflight abruptly stopped laughing. "Oh, I forgot, I havn't explained yet." The queen giggled, and Vixenkit slightly inched away. "what do you mean, escape?" Reedkit asked, his tone brusque. "Why would we want to escape Riverclan?" Stormkit nodded, and Reedkit, with a smug smile on his face, continued. "Its sheltered here, prey is plentiful and we have a strong leader, Mudstar!" Amberflight pushed her kit out of the way, knocking the smug look off his face. She sat upright, swishing her tail around the three to gather them closer to her. "You poor, poor innocent things." She whispered. "You have no idea the bad things Mud''thorn'' has done." Stormkit was baffled. "Mudthorn? He's Mudstar, Mommy. Don't be silly." She paused for a moment, looking at her mother straight in the eye. "Our leader is brave and strong! He didn't do anything wrong!" Amberflight smiled weakly. "Nobody knew what he did except for me and your father, dearie." She nudged Stormkit closer to her. "Would you like to hear a story, a real story?" Vixenkit nodded, grinning. "Yeah! Yes, please!" She squeaked, her siblings nodded. The queen bobbed her in an odd way and began. "One night, the leader before Mudstar, Hickorystar, he led Riverclan to war with Windclan. Back then, me and most of the warriors now, including your father, were apprentices. Me and Quailtail often spied on Hickorystar's deputy, Mudthorn." She paused dramtically, her eyes wide. "Mudthorn is Mudstar, by the way, "Well, when we were attacking Windclan, we decided to follow Mudthorn, who fell behind with the others and vanished into the forest. We hid behind a bush and spotted him with his sister in Windclan, Hareshadow." Vixenkit, with a suprised expression, blurted out, "Since when did Mudstar have a sister in Windclan?" She asked, bewildered. Amberflight smiled at her daughter. "What if I told you your dear, precious leader has a mate in Windclan?" Her grin spread wider when her three kits gaped and gasped with utter amazement. "And did you know his mate is Windclan's leader, Eclipsestar? Huh, huh-" She was cut off by a scream outside of the nursery. "Oh no." The queen whispered and peered out of the nursery. Meanwhile, the three kits were chattering non-stop. "But Mudstar is a good leader." Reedkit insisted, his blue eyes troubled. "Well, he's not, mouse-brain!" Stormkit snapped, swatting her brother's nose. Vixenkit shoved her brother. "I always knew when he chopped the cat's heads off they... He was the bad guy." She mewed smugly, Stormkit nodded in agreement. Reedkit sighed, ducking his head and licking his chest in embarrassment. "I always thought they were the bad cats, the ones who got killed. I thought they were bad and traitors...." He muttered. "But I guess I was wrong." Vixenkit purred and sat beside her brother, her ginger and white fur brushing his own dark brown pelt. "Its not your fault. Its Mudstar's." She said kindly, sympathy glimmering in her eyes. Just then, Amberflight rushed into the nursery, her ears flat against her head and her eyes panicked. "We got to go." Reedkit turned to her abruptly. "But-" "Now!" His mother snapped and herded then all into camp. "Whats going on?" Stormkit mewled, terrified. Amberflight hugged her tightly, behind her, Stormkit saw several warriors racing towards them. "Alright, listen." She smiled lightly, her tone reassuring. "You'll never see me or your daddy again. I'm sorry, we were going to escape, your rebellious daddy and I got caught." Vixenkit, the most mature kitten in the litter, understood. "No!" She screamed, tears ran down her eyes. The small she-cat imagined her her parents at the stump, a warrior stationed beside each of them with a long, curvy stick... "Vixenkit, Reedkit and Stormy, little Stormy.." Her mother said softly. "Run or they'll find you, go to oyur auntie in Shadowclan. Her name is Flowerstar, got that, alright. Remember that I love you..." Two warriors had caught up and they both grabbed Amberflight and shoved her to the ground. One of them spotted the kits and growled. "Grab the brats!" Hollered the warrior and three cats came to get the kits. "Run!" Reedkit screeched, dodging as a small tom, Mothtalon, he supposed, attempted to pick him up by his scruff. Stormkit and Reedkit were running towards the bramble wall, but then a warrior came up beside them. The warrior stuck out his hindquarter and tripped the two she-kits, knocking them out cold. Chapter Two - Imprisoned. Her vison was blurry when Stormkit woke up. She could make out two smudged shapes infront of her, dark and bleeding. One of the shapes turned towards her. Reedkit. "Oh good, your awake." He said, his words were cheerful, but his tone was miserable. "Where are we?" Stormkit groaned, trying to get up but failing. Her muscles ached and her eyes felt like they would burst out of her head. The other dark shape turned out to be Vixenkit. Her ginger and white pelt was coated with blood. She looked terribly exhausted. "You know the place they take the traitor cats?" She asked, Stormkit nodded. She inhaled deeply. "Well, were kinda... Kinda...." "What?" Stormkit shouted, outside the den she could see a warrior turn towards her with suspicious amber eyes. Reedkit jumped infront of Vixenkit, his fur bristling. "Stormkit!" He hissed. "Don't talk to her like that. She's your sister and this is the last time were probably going to see eachother, for Starclan's sake. We'll go to the Dark Forest and be tortured!" Tortured? the thought made Stormkit shudder, then she wailed: "I give up!" She cried. "Starclan... The dark forest... They can take me, I don't want to live an imprisoned life without parents..." She buckled to her kneeses and sobbed, the tears springing out of her amber eyes like embers. Her sister's blue eyes turned sympathetic. "Its okay." Vixenkit soothed, licking Stormkit's fur. "Were gonna be okay. Even if we die, we'll be with Amberflight and Quailtail in Starclan." Her voice was calm and steady, but some part of Reedkit didn't believe her while he watched her sisters share tongues. "We have to get out of here." Reedkit muttered, pacing up and down. "I'm not going to die for nothing! Mama told us to find Flowey- Whatever. We have to find Shadowclan, its what Papa and Mama would do." Stormkit nodded, but his other sister seemed uncertain. "How? How are we going to do that, I suppose?" Vixenkit asked, raising her brows. Reedkit's pride vanished and he ducked his head, avoiding his sister's stare. His paw scraped the damp earth under him. "Uh... Well." He stammered. "I havn't actually figured that part out yet.." Vixenkit snorted. "Knew it." She sneered smugly. Reedkit blinked in disbelief. Bloody Dark Forest! Vixenkit is never mean like that, this imprisonment is changing everyone's behavior! He thought, silently willing Mudstar to end his life now. He glanced at a small puddle at the corner of the den, wondering if it was deep enough for a kit to drown itself. Stormkit followed his gaze and hobbled up to the puddle. When she saw her reflection, she gasped. "Where'd this ugly scar come from?" She demanded, staring at a huge pink splotch on the right side of her jaw. Her sister stared at her injury. "You got it when we tripped over Frogpounce." Vixenkit said plainly, her blue gaze dim and different. "Its no big deal, y'know." The silver she-kit shook her head at Vixenkit. "Its infected." She hissed, shocking her siblings momentarily. "Quit acting innocent, Vixey! You spent all your days with Shadepaw and Petalsong, you know is infected. And your just going to leave me to die?" She spat, tears threatening to spill out of her amber eyes. Vixenkit bristled, and normally being a soft, gentle cat, she was already crying. "Were going to die anyway! I'd thought I'd do you a favor and give you a quick death!" She wailed. "How selfish you are! I give you a calm death while me and Reedkit get our heads get cut off by tyrants!" Reedkit just watched his two sisters fight, aghast. No. He thought, No..... "Vixenkit?..." Said a soft voice and a gray and white she-cat appeared at the entrance at the den. "And if your so mouse-brained to do that-" Vixenkit was about to hiss, but stopped abruptly and looked at the she-cat. Her blue eyes widened. "Shadepaw." She said in a high-pitched tone. Shadepaw dipped her head politely. Stormkit and Reedkit stared at the medicine cat apprentice, confused at having seeing neither of the medicine cats before they were born. Vixenkit seemed to recover from her surprise and took a deep breath. "Shadepaw," She said quietly, shyly, and ever so kindly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that.. I know what Petalsong told me 'forgive, forget and no one gets upset.'. Sorry... I-I'm really sorry...." The ginger and white kit stammered. Idoit. Fluff-head. Fox-heart. Stormkit thought, her gaze wild with betrayal. Mange-pelt, can't act sorry. Even does a horrible job at it. What happened from being so nice to such an angry nuisance? "Stop listening to her, meddy apprentice!" She spat, making Shadepaw turn from comforting Stormkit's sister and turning to confront the anger she-kit herself. "She used to be nice." Stormkit continued. "I don't know what happened, but you can't trust her anymore!" Behind Shadepaw, Vixenkit was bristling and Reedkit was laughing like a mad twoleg. Vixenkit tried to defend herself. "You started it, you bee-" Shadepaw shushed her with a wave of her tail. "Sorry, Vixenkit. But I heard the whole thing." The apprentice's amber glare scanned the den. "All of you, have changed. Stormkit used to be bubbly and fun going, now she's bitter and depressed." How do you know me? I've never been to you at all. Stormkit asked her silently. "Reedkit used to be loud and proud, now he's quiet and... Mad?" Reedkit nodded, smiling at Shadepaw. "And Vixenkit..." Her voice trailed off. "I'm going to help you all escape." She said quietly and then her mentor snuck in. Petalsong was carrying marigold, then she chewed it up and spat it on Stormkit's wound. Reedkit stared at Shadepaw. "Your a pretty she-cat, why waste your precious tom life for three, traitor kits?" He asked, then laughed as if his own death was going to be very, very funny. Shadepaw looked concerned. "First of all, I am very selfless, so is Petalsong." She nodded to the small white she-cat. "And two, your good kits with great potential. You can stop this regime. And last of all, I consider myself pretty but I do not, want a petty little tom who needs me so desperately." Stormkit managed to giggle. "Okay," Shadepaw whispered. "Heres the plan...." Chapter Three - The Great Escape Reedkit wailed, flailing his paws in the air. Stormkit was on top of him, her hot breath raking down his face. "You won't touch my tail again, mouse-brain!" She hissed madly, raising her paw in the air, her sharp claws unsheathed. Reedkit widened his blue eyes in terror. "Oh no you don't!" Cried a voice as a warrior dashed into the den, grasping Stormkit by the tail and looking her in the eye. Stormkit trembled, she had hoped Ashpelt wouldn't be on guard for the three kits. Ashpelt was Quailtail's old friend and the kits used to call him Uncle Ashpelt. "Now," Ashpelt hissed. Reedkit could sense the guilt in his voice. "why were you fighting?" His gaze flickered to the small brown tom cowering at his paws. Stormkit didn't wait for an answer, she screeched like a hawk and Reedkit was onto Ashpelt's jaw in a second. Ashpelt made muffled, terrible noises but then stopped struggling, his eyes wide with fright. Vixenkit came stalking out of the shadows, her smile sweet and kind. The ginger and white kit tilted her head towards Ashpelt, her eyes bright and cheerful. Beside her, Reedkit pushed some reddish purple berries towards Vixenkit. "This won't hurt a bit." She said, her voice scared. She doesn't want to do this. Not to a friend and because she wants to heal, not kill. Stormkit thought, shuddering. "Frapes?" Ashpelt asked, his voice still muffled by Reedkit's paw. Vixenkit shook her head and Reedkit released his paw and shoved the deathberries into the tom's mouth. Ashpelt's body went rigid, he stared at Vixenkit in shock. He looked around, his eyes growing dimmer and his breath getting slower. The kits began blurrier and blurrier and then there was darkness. * Shadepaw and Petalsong snuck out of their den, pawsteps quiet. The darkness of the night made Shadepaw blend in but her mentor glowed like a beacon. The white she-cat took a exhaling breath and peeped in the nursery, a ginger corpse lay there. She nodded to her apprentice and Shadepaw pushed him into the clearing and covered him with lavender and honey, and then- "Echostream? Is that you?" Asked a bright feminine voice, Petalsong halted, her eyes went wide. "Echostream? Your pelt seems brighter then normal." Goldenpelt questioned, striding forward. Petalsong and Shadepaw quickly slipped into nearby thorn bushes, their breath caught in they're throats. Then Goldenpelt screamed. It was so bloodcurdling Shadepaw nearly gasped. She peered through the bushes, and saw the pale she-cat standing rigid over Ashpelt's body. "Ashpelt's dead!" She screeched and cats flooded out of their dens, muttering curiously. (Tbc)